Move Along
by Ravingalexis
Summary: *A/n I wrote a shamy fanfic based off of The Skywalker Incursion. Hope you enjoy and there's an important a/n for today if you read this one.


***A/n Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting. For any of you that don't know, I went on a missions trip over my Spring Break and got back last Friday. Also, something I haven't spoken about on the internet is something really bad happened to me on Sunday, so I apologize if this writing is crap I've been having a weird week. **

**Side note, my fanfic blog on tumblr has almost 100 FOLLOWERS hells yeah! I wrote something special for when it reaches 100 (tbh its at 99 rn) and i'll be posting fanart my friend and colleague created as well so look forward to that. **

**See you soon! **

**#**

Amy probably could have made a worse decision. It wasn't as if having her door replaced by a Tardis was a complete disgrace, she honestly felt indifferent about it, even if she did see it as slightly geeky. Sheldon loved it though, she reminded herself. She was in this for him.

Never had Amy thought that her ping pong skills would be the reason for her new decor. As a young child whenever she pictured her home she always saw it practical, with white curtains and cozy furniture. She imagined the feeling of something like that couldn't even compare to what she felt when she saw the smile on Sheldon's face that day, as he ran in and out of her bedroom while pretending to be Doctor Who in his Tardis on some adventure.

His pleasure was everything she ever needed, screw modern decorations or little house on the prairie furniture.

The one thing Amy did wish, however, was for something to actually happen. She only allowed Bernadette to convince her to want the Tardis for Sheldon's sake in the case that she also got something out of it, more physical wise than anything. So far the most intimate the couple had gotten that night was through excited gazes and a very, very brief hug before Sheldon went all haywire.

And as much as she loved seeing Sheldon so at ease and comfortable in her room, she wanted him to actually stay in it for more than thirty seconds at a time.

As she sat on her bed watching her boyfriend play pretend, Amy's mind settled on the fact that their night didn't have to end there, her tactics were not cut short. She was smarter than this, and could get what she wanted easily, with minimal trickery of course.

So she smiled to herself lightly, kept a happy facade while on the inside she was focused on a way to get Sheldon to come out of his shell. Her goal for that night was at least a kiss, they could do that. Surely if she just asked him, he'd comply, right?

No, she wanted him to kiss her of his own free will. Not only that, she wanted it to be something, a kiss to remember, passionate and enough to make her regret from the stupid Tardis in her home to fade away.

She wanted to feel him against her more than anything, instead of watching him from afar.

It was nearly an hour though before she said anything. All night Amy had been letting Sheldon have his fun, and was surprised when he exhaustively plopped down beside her, and reclined on her bed rather than sitting upright. She could hear his breaths come in short and quick as he stared at the ceiling and longed for her head to be on his chest as it rose and fell, to hear his heart beat and be wrapped in his arms.

His voice took her out of her trance, and she turned her head to look at him with a distracted smile. "I think it's really amazing that you have Howard's Tardis. I've wanted it for so long."

Amy nodded and bit her lip, relaxing slightly as she inched ever so close to him on the bed. Her fingers grazed the edges of her soft quilt as she spoke. "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm prepared to say I love it." he shot back almost immediately, and Amy could hear the honest smile in his voice. It's now or never, she thought to herself as hesitantly she laid down beside him, far enough away from him so they weren't touching, and rolled her head to look at him, only to find he was already staring, and it gave her butterflies just thinking about it.

"Amy, I can't help but think you only did this for me."

There was no trace of anger or disappointment in his voice, it was calm and relaxing, if nothing else. Amy tried to deny him, feign annoyance at his question and scoff. "What, of course not!" she said, and a goofy smile tugged at Sheldon's lips, crooked yet perfect in every single way and he leaned in, not so they were touching, but enough that his breath was a tease to her skin and lips.

"I think that was sarcasm." He said quietly, almost amused. It made her blush, to have been caught so soon, but it also made her relieved that he didn't seem too bothered by the fact that she didn't necessarily enjoy something that made him so happy.

Her head turned back to the ceiling as she sighed contentedly. She'd seen his gaze drop down to her lips ever so briefly, knew he'd been trying to be discrete. Boys only like what they cannot have though, a lesson many girls already knew and one she knew for certain worked on her man.

So that's what she was doing, or at least trying to do, but in all honesty she was ticcing with anxiety, wondering if he was still looking at her or what he was thinking.

"It's actually not that bad." she said softly at last, allowing another smile, this time aimed at her ceiling. She heard Sheldon take a quiet breath before he whispered "I appreciate you doing this for me."

Of course she'd do this for him, she loved him more than she loved anything else ever before. She loved him so much she couldn't put it into words, he made her feel like the rain did on a calm day, the drizzle lulling her to sleep and then in the morning waking up to the fresh smell of coffee beans and warm arms wrapped around her as she melted into his touch. He gave her piece of mind, and also made her thoughts a whirlpool when he did simple things such as now, teasing her with almost kisses and half hugs when in reality he was lying next to her, his hands nowhere near her.

But suddenly they were.

It was nothing extravagant, a finger lightly on her elbow as he looked deeply into her eyes. Had she been standing, her knees would have given out a long time ago.

Then he'd flipped on his side, and it appeared he was doing a lot of this hoped physical advancement between them on his own, for they'd never been so intimate in a setting such as this. She'd be mistaken, however, if she thought he'd be going in this alone, and feeling confident enough to do so.

His movements abruptly stopped a second later as his hand froze on her arm, and he looked into her eyes. Despite all the uncertainty, they still showed all the love he held for her and almost melted as he looked her over. They were swimming in each other's colors, the silence surrounding them for quite some time.

Eventually Amy decided to take her other hand and guide his down her arm until their fingers intertwined. They laid with their backs on the be, staring at the ceiling, and it felt oddly satisfying to be holding hands in bed, the position something unique and comfortable. For a while they stayed like this, wrapped in silence and reassured by the warmth of each other's touch.

Had they gone on a moment longer, Amy may have gone insane.

Sheldon broke the hold they had on each other to prop himself up once more as he more properly turned to her and poked her arm shyly. When she brought her gaze to his by turning her head, he pulled her chin up ever so gently with his fingers and kept eye contact as he smiled yet again, in a soft voice explaining how much all of this honestly meant to him, and how he wished she'd be given the world for what she did for him. It was oddly cliche and unusual for Sheldon to say, that was sure.

"Sheldon," Amy began, a nervous smile twitching against her lips, but somehow she was confident. She felt like this needed to happen, and so didn't sit to over analyze, and just came out with it. "If you don't kiss me right now... I think I might go crazy."

A beat of silence followed and Amy winked, attempting to make him feel a little less awkward, though not sure how that helped in any way.

To her relief he grinned at her and sighed in a way that made her heart skip around in her chest.

"I'd like it if you stayed smart, don't be going nuts on me."

Amy giggled at his pleads, beaming at him slightly and leaning in.

"What if I want to?" she teased, and he pursed his lips, pretending to ponder her question for a moment.

"What has gotten into you, Dr. Fowler?" he shook his head slowly, but welcomed Amy's touch as she wrapped her arms around him swiftly, snuggling in for a brief cuddle. And then she was gone, though still next to him, her face mere centimeters away from his.

She pointed out how it would not be fair if he didn't kiss her then and there, and he couldn't think of an excuse not to, still opening his mouth while patiently waiting for a rebuttal that never came.

He gave in, of course, silently screaming in victory when she made the move.

Her lips felt soft against his, moved slowly and with love and happiness in each second he tasted them. She was sweet, a breathtaking mix of skill and beauty that had his head spinning and his thoughts twisted, morphed into something magical, image after image of different scenarios they could be in while interlocked in similar, if not the same, ways.

Sheldon could honestly say he loved kissing Amy almost as much as he loved the Tardis she obtained for him from Howard.

As for Amy, if she learned anything from her experience, it was that when things don't go how you hoped, the only thing to do is to move along.


End file.
